La ceinture de chasteté
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Lucius découvre que son fils fait des galipettes avec Potter dans le vestiaires de quidditch.Résultat:Draco revient de ses vacances de Noel avec... une ceinture de chasteté.Quand on s'appelle Harry Potter rien n'est insurmontable... du moins le croyait il


**Titre **: La ceinture de chasteté ou Princesse Pinou et Chevalier Ninou

**Auteurs :** Kris & Stellar

**Genre : **OS Slash HP-DM

**Résumé : **Lucius Malfoy découvre que son fils fait des galipettes avec Potter dans les vestiaires de quidditch. Résultat : Draco revient de ses vacances de Noël avec... une ceinture de chasteté. Pour Harry Potter rien n'est insurmontable, pas même une ceinture enchantée. Du moins le croyait-il...

**Rating :** T

**Spoilers :** Aucun spoiler

**Disclaimers :** Persos de JK Rowlings, Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture : **Première partie (Harry surexcité) Diams – _Jeune demoiselle recherche_, Faith Evans – _Love like this_, Thomas Fersen – _Une chauve-souris_, Dakota – _Creeping Death_, Donna Summer – _I'm so excited_, Etta James – _I just want to love you_, Black-Eyed Peas – _Don't phunk with my heart_, M – _Onde Sensuelle_, Luna Parker – _Tes états d'âmes Eric_, Her Space Holiday – _Tech Romance_, Gorillaz – _Clint Eastwood_, The Who – _My Generation_, Maroon 5 – _Through with you_, Thelma Houston – _Don't leave me this way_. Deuxième partie (Ninou & Pinou tendres) : de la musique douce.

**Note : **Utilisation des termes anglais suivants : DADA Defense Against the Dark Arts (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-Lard), Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Ravenclaw (Serdaigle), butterbeer (bièraubeurre), Mrs. Puddifoot (Mme Pieddodou)

**Note 2 : **Nous avons délibérément fait un Draco rose bonbon… Mais vous verrez, il est trop mimi…

* * *

**La ceinture de chasteté**

ou

**Princesse Pinou et Chevalier Ninou**

Harry Potter tournait en rond… comme un lion en cage. Au bord du lac, il guettait le retour de Draco Malfoy. Le blond était retourné au Manoir familial pour les vacances de Noël et Harry avait compté désespérément les jours le séparant de son bien-aimé. Quinze longs et interminables jours de séparation. Quinze longs et interminables jours d'abstinence. Ce soir, il y aurait un feu d'artifice dans leur chambre.

Les barques ramenant les élèves de la gare d'Hogsmeade se profilèrent. Harry se frotta les mains, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. _Ca va être ta fête, Draco !_

Pourtant le sourire s'estompa. Les barques avaient amarré, tous les étudiants en étaient descendus et… pas de Draco. Que s'était-il passé ? Inquiet et déçu, Harry regagna la Tour. Pourquoi Draco n'était-il pas rentré avec les autres étudiants ? Etait-il malade ? Blessé ? _Encore un coup de son crétin de père ! _pensa-t-il, maussade.

Il s'endormit difficilement. Pourquoi son petit ami n'était-il pas rentré ce soir ?

Le lendemain, le cœur de Harry s'emballa d'un coup. La frêle silhouette de Malfoy était appuyée contre le mur de la salle de Transfiguration. Harry se frotta les yeux, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas rêver, et bondit comme un cabri vers le Slytherin. Draco eut à peine le temps de dire bonjour qu'Harry l'avait déjà entraîné dans un recoin, non loin de la salle où ils auraient cours. L'attrapeur vert et argent ouvrit la bouche mais une vague de questions déferla :

« T'étais où ? Pourquoi tu rentres que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Pourquoi t'as pas écrit comme promis ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- J'ai… pas pu, bredouilla le blond.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? le harcela le brun, tantôt affolé, tantôt surexcité et curieux comme une puce.

- A cause de Père… Calme-toi, d'abord. T'as bu combien de cafés ce matin ?

- Pinou… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry, enfin calmé.

Une petite lueur raviva le regard bleu pâle.

Draco aimait tant que Harry l'appelle ainsi. Ce surnom était venu graduellement. A une fête foraine, Harry avait gagné un gros lapin en peluche que Draco avait convoité secrètement. Peu après, le gryffy avait commencé à appeler Draco « mon lapin », puis « lapinou » pour arriver à sa forme définitive « Pinou. »

« Pinou… implora de nouveau Harry.

- Quelqu'un… quelqu'un a dû nous voir. Père sait pour nous deux…

- Oh my ! Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta l'attrapeur rouge et or.

- Non... heureusement qu'il n'a pas une nature trop violente. Il a juste fracassé deux ou trois bibelots... et menacer de te castrer.

- Oh ! Pinou... Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Harry attira Draco à lui et l'étreignit tendrement. Le blond se laissa câliner, il en avait tellement besoin.

« J'lui laisserai pas te faire du mal... C'est ce que je lui ai dit, d'ailleurs, miaula doucement le slythy.

- Tu aurais du nier, bébé...

- Il avait des preuves irréfutables et... il fallait bien qu'il le sache un jour. Mais si j'avais su, j'aurai nié.

- Oh Pinou... Je suis désolé. Harry resserra Draco contre lui.

- Embrasse-moi... tu m'as tellement manqué, » supplia presque Draco pour qui ces quinze jours avaient semblé une éternité.

Le gryffy sourit et embrassa tendrement sa Princesse. Tendres puis passionnés, Harry et Draco s'embrasèrent. Dans le feu de l'action, la main du rouge et or glissa dans le pantalon jusqu'à l'entrejambe du vert et argent.

« Attends ! Non ! »

Trop tard…

WWIIIIiiIIIiiiiiiiIIIIiii WWWwwwWWIIIIIIIIiiiiiiIIIIII WWWWwwwwIIIIIIIiiii

Harry bondit en arrière. Une fois de plus il avait été trop impatient et n'avait pas écouté les conseils de son ami qui, penaud, se mordit la lèvre. Alertée par le bruit, le professeur McGonagal surgit.

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait , tonna-t-elle en regardant Draco.

- Ce n'est... rien, professeur. Un... un… (_anti-viol ?_), balbutia le blond en regardant désespérément Harry pour qu'il trouve une idée.

- …Un nouveau sort. C'est un nouveau sort qui vise à éloigner les loups-garous. Les sonorités stridentes… Ils n'aiment pas… » expliqua le gryffy.

La vieille chatte était suspicieuse. Des bobards elle en avait entendu depuis qu'elle enseignait et ces deux-là se moquaient-ils d'elle ?

« Les sorts sont interdits en dehors des salles de cours, même pour les 7èmes années, trancha-t-elle.

- C'est de ma faute j'étais... impatient... de le montrer à Dr... Monsieur Malfoy. On... travaillait dessus... avant les vacances.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous confirmez, je suppose ?

- Oui, professeur c'est un travail pratique qu'on avait à faire en DADA. On pensait que c'était au point, mais visiblement, Ha... Potter l'a déclenché... par accident. Excusez-nous. »

Après un dernier ordre – faire taire cette insupportable alarme – Minerva McGonagal retourna dans la salle de classe, invitant les deux élèves à en faire autant, le cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Harry et Draco attendirent quelques secondes supplémentaires que le bruit s'arrête de lui-même. Si Lucius avait laissé à Draco le mode d'emploi, les choses auraient été plus simples ! Le silence retrouvé Harry demanda ce que c'était. Le blond soupira et écarta son manteau. Il commença à défaire son pantalon et le baissa partiellement :

« C'est… C'est une ceinture de chasteté…

- Une… quoi ? »

La mort dans l'âme, le blond reboutonna son pantalon.

« Une putain de ceinture de chasteté ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Harry aussi pesta. Bordel ! Ils n'étaient plus au Moyen-Age ! Mais bon, pour les contestations à Monsieur Malfoy père, il verrait plus tard. Des questions plus… pratiques lui venaient à l'esprit. Comment Draco allait-il aux toilettes ? Et s'il… bandait, ça faisait mal ? Calmement, le Slytherin expliqua. La ceinture était intelligente. Elle ressentait les envies naturelles de Draco. Quant aux érections, elle s'adaptait plus ou moins. L'objet de torture était une mince ceinture en métal, un fin cadenas sur le côté. Un « _slip _» enchanté était relié à la ceinture et s'adaptait aux parties génitales de Draco. Bien sûr, Draco passait un boxer en soie brossé dessous. On ne sait jamais, ça pouvait l'irriter ! Curieux, le lion avança une main vers l'objet. Draco recula et vit les traits du Gryffindor se déformer.

« Mais... COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?

- Comment on va faire QUOI , le coupa avec un ton froid Draco.

- Ben... Ce qu'on fait d'habitude avec cette partie de ton corps, » ronronna Harry.

Draco s'empourpra légèrement.

« Je sais pas... on va faire... ceinture, si tu me passes l'expression… »

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas son petit ami. Devant son air consterné, le slythy essaya de le rassurer. Il était un des meilleurs sorciers, il trouverait bien une solution. En attendant, ils feraient bien de se dépêcher, le cours allait commencer. Draco retint le gryffy :

« Je… je suis désolé. »

Harry serra doucement la main fine du vert et argent. Tout ça n'était pas grave. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes, mais que des solutions, non ? Son attitude assurée réconforta le blond qui se colla à son roudoudou et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils allaient surmonter ça. Il en était sûr à présent. Il suggéra même qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher dorénavant. La seule raison de la liaison secrète avait été son père autoritaire et intolérant. Harry plissa les yeux comme s'il allait énoncer une vérité universelle. Selon lui, il serait plus judicieux d'attendre encore un peu. Draco risquait peut-être des problèmes supplémentaires. Le préfet Slytherin acquiesça bon gré, mal gré. Après tout, une relation clandestine pimentait les choses. La petite moue du rouge et or était sans équivoque : la ceinture représentait un sacré piment. Et difficile à avaler ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Le cours allait vraiment commencer et tous les deux, en tant que préfets respectifs de leur Maison, se devaient d'être à l'heure. Draco déposa un dernier baiser pieux sur les lèvres de Harry, l'ébouriffa et prit sa besace. Il gagna sa place auprès de Nott. Le brun arriva quelques secondes après le blond et rejoignit Ron.

Malfoy rêvassa tout le cours et traîna lorsque celui-ci se termina, pour que son petit lion adoré le rattrape. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans une salle de cours désertée au profit de la Grande Salle et Draco s'assit sur un bureau, les jambes croisées.

« On a un problème ce... truc c'est hyper sophistiqué ! » lança Harry.

Sans préambules, le gryffy toucha Draco à l'endroit surprotégé et se prit le jus !

« HARRY ! Ca va mon cœur ? s'affola le blond.

- Moui... Elle... elle avait raison, répondit vaguement le brun encore sous l'effet de la décharge électrique.

- Qui ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- La ceinture... de la même manière qu'elle reconnaît tes mains… elle reconnaît les miennes.

- Tu veux dire... que c'est fait JUSTE pour toi ? Enfin, contre toi ?

- Tu avais des affaires à moi ?

- Oui... J'avais pris la peluche que tu m'as donné avec moi. Je... je peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça... »

Des grosses larmes menaçaient les deux lacs de douceur de Draco. Comment son père avait-il pu faire ça ? Il aimait Harry ! Pourquoi ne pas le comprendre ?

« Bon, les attaques vont être de plus en plus violentes et y a que celui qui l'a ensorcelée qui peut l'ôter, » poursuivit Harry.

Le lion s'entêta et retoucha la ceinture. Il reçut une deuxième décharge. Plus forte. Sa chevelure déjà folle n'en fut que plus hirsute.

« Harry ! Arrête, ça va te tuer à force ! Il faut trouver une solution avant que tu n'ais plus de doigts ! s'épouvanta le Slytherin.

- J'aurai toujours ma langue ! » ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter le Gryffindor.

Une lueur d'intérêt raviva le regard bleu :

« Peut-être que la langue ne craint rien... Non ! C'est con... De toute façon, tu peux pas défaire une ceinture avec les dents…

- On peut essayer, gloussa Harry.

- Ça ne marchera pas, idiot. »

Le blond descendit élégamment de la table et avança vers son petit ami qui semblait songeur.

« Oh ! Mais y a peut-être une clé ! s'exclama le brun.

- Le cadenas… c'est pour faire joli ! C'est une serrure magique sinon je l'aurais crochetée depuis des lustres ! s'indigna le blond.

- Il faut une clé magique alors... »

Draco mettrait à profit son après-midi de libre pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il ne vit pas la main obstinée de Harry s'approcher.

« AAIIIEEEE ! Elle m'a mordu ! » hurla le têtu.

Draco prit la main de son amant. Elle saignait. Le Slytherin l'enveloppa dans un de ses mouchoirs en soie.

« On lui donne un os à ronger tu crois ? »

Quelque soit la situation, Harry plaisantait. C'en était fatiguant parfois…

« Aaaaaaaah, t'es comique, toi ! Va te faire soigner à l'infirmerie, il manquerait plus que ça soit une morsure empoisonnée ou un truc dans le genre, implora Draco. Et ARRETE de toucher cette ceinture !

- Si je dois mourir je veux que ça soit dans tes bras.

- C'est mignon... mais évite de mourir, ça ferait trop plaisir à Père. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait marcher à ton avis ? A part supplier Père ? »

Draco repoussa gentiment Harry, qui s'était collé à nouveau.

Le brun avait glané des informations auprès d'Hermione pendant le cours ce matin. Les Weasley avait posé une ceinture à Ginny. Ils avaient trouvé leur fille, leur bébé, au lit avec Neville ! Neville qui était gay ! Arthur avait été furieux. Mais Molly avait fait pression pour qu'il retire cette ignominie. Ça confirmait ce que Harry avait dit plus tôt : seul celui qui l'avait mise pouvait l'ôter. Draco soupira. C'était peut-être ça la solution. Virer sa cutie. Harry pâlit. Le blond éclata de rire. C'était lui qui plaisantait à présent. Le brun se sentit rassuré.

« Moi qui rêvais d'embraser ce petit cul merveilleux, ronronna le gryffy en mordillant le lobe de son petit ami.

- Je sais... moi aussi j'en rêvais...

- Moi qui rêvais de faire courir ma langue sur ton sexe bien dur... »

Le blond frémit et ne put retenir un gémissement. Et voilà ! Le « slip » avait beau s'adapter, il avait un peu mal.

« Moi qui rêvais de glisser mes doigts à la recherche de ton feu intérieur, » miaula Harry au creux de l'oreille de son Pinou.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Pinou s'enflamme. Il se jeta sur le tentateur et lui dévora la bouche. Il se jeta avec tellement de force que Harry en tomba sur les fesses. Draco le plaqua au sol sans rompre le baiser violent et affamé. Il lui dévora la langue encore plusieurs minutes en plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille. Le vert et argent en miaula de plaisir. Harry le décolla pourtant :

« Pinou, on doit l'enlever d'ici ce soir ! Sinon... j'explose ! J'en peux plus ! Depuis 15 jours je me branle, là j'en peux plus ! Je TE veux ! Deux semaines, tu entends, Draco ? DEUX semaines ! 15 jours ! 360 heures ! Et sûrement… beaucoup de minutes ! »

Cette fois ce fut le blond qui reçut une décharge. Enfin, c'est une image bien sûr. Il se redressa et s'assit sur Harry, les genoux de chaque côté de lui :

« Alors... je t'ai beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances. »

Ton neutre, visage impassible. Il prit une main de Harry et joua avec les doigts.

« Tu sais ce que m'a dit Père ? Juste avant de mettre cette foutue ceinture... », poursuivit Draco.

_Que je ne pensais qu'au cul ?_ pensa Harry.

« Que tu n'étais qu'un obsédé qui ne me méritait pas et que tu crèverais en essayant d'enlever la ceinture.

- Et... tu le crois, Pinou ? »

Le blond glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Harry. Il avait confiance en son amoureux et si Harry était vraiment un obsédé, ça ne le gênait pas : il n'était obsédé que par lui. Un doux et franc sourire illumina son visage délicat.

« C'est vrai, tu me rends fou... Tu es si doux, si attachant... On a envie de te câliner et de te faire du bien. Je tiens à toi, tu sais… - le brun réarrangea tendrement une mèche blonde.

- Je t'aime tant, mon doux chevalier... »

Que pesait un « _je tiens à toi_ » contre un « _je t'aime tant_ » ? Draco s'en moquait. Il se lova sur Harry et se blottit contre lui. Rien ni personne ne se mettrait entre eux. Rien sauf…

BBrrrOOARRRrrr.

Draco gloussa :

« Le romantisme abattu en plein vol par l'estomac...

- Je suis victime de mon appétit... le brun rougit, penaud.

- Oui, de tous tes appétits... » renchérit gentiment le blond.

Pour se faire pardonner, le Gryffindor proposa un pique-nique. Le Slytherin gazouilla d'excitation et prit les choses en main : il se chargerait des boissons et son petit ami, de la nourriture. Mais qu'il passe à l'infirmerie avant ! Sinon, ça allait barder, foi de Malfoy !

Quand Harry revint avec un panier en osier, Draco avait déjà étendu un large plaid enchanté, pour que la neige ne les mouille pas, et mis les bouteilles butterbeer et jus de citrouille dans la neige pour les garder au frais. Le petit lion se précipita, du coup. Alors qu'il courait, il glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Une moue étonnée remplaça son sourire. Puis il se ressaisit et fit comme s'il maîtrisait la situation, juste pour faire l'intéressant devant son Pinou. Mais on a beau être sorcier... la plaque de verglas à toujours le dernier mot. Harry tomba sur les fesses et éclata de rire. La Princesse vint au secours de son Chevalier mais… tous les deux glissèrent et Draco tomba sur le gryffy, en mettant les mains où il pouvait… C'est à dire... là où il n'aurait pas trop dû ces temps-ci. Le blond retira prestement sa main de l'entrejambe de Harry et bredouilla des excuses.

« Tu t'excuses pas d'habitude, ronronna Harry qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire allusion au sexe… ou d'embarrasser gentiment son petit ami.

- Non... Mais... J'ai pas trop envie de... tu sais. Te donner des envies qu'on pourrait pas assouvir. »

* * *

A ce stade de l'histoire, nous auteurs, Kris et Stellar, avons décidé d'un "petit papotage ultra-sépcial sur pas grand-chose", histoire de détendre l'atmosphère : 

Pinou et Ninou sont sur un bateau.

Ninou tombe à l'eau.

Pinou pleure puis saute héroïquement à l'eau, et se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas nager et Ninou finit par le sauver de la noyade et par le ramener sain et sauf au bord du lac.

Voilà, l'interlude est fini, retournons à nos deux sexy boys…

* * *

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'agenouillèrent. Draco regarda son Ninou adoré, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Délicatement, il épousseta la neige qu'il a dans les cheveux : 

« On mange ? proposa-t-il. Ou tu as écrasé notre repas ?

- On mange! Jamais j'écraserai le repas ! »

Une fois debout, Harry aida Draco à se relever et ils s'installèrent sur le plaid.

« Oui... manger pour toi c'est une seconde nature, dit le slythy, amusé. Comme... »

Il s'arrêta net. _Oups…J'allais dire : comme baiser..._

« Comme quoi ? interrogea le rouge et or.

- …comme moi.

- A table alors ! » invita joyeusement Harry.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Au dessert, Draco sortit un paquet et le tendit à son bien-aimé.

« Joyeux Noël, Ninou ! »

Harry prit le paquet rectangulaire de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures. Un joli papier mauve et un ruban violet enveloppaient le présent. Le gryffy l'ouvrit.

« C'est une boîte à bonheur ! s'exclama Draco, presque extatique. Ouvre-la ! »

Le brun obéit et sourit en découvrant tous les petits objets : un porte clé lapinou, puisque c'était le surnom de sa Princesse ; un coquillage de la plage où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois et où Harry lui avait demandé s'il voulait sortir avec lui et une mèche de cheveux de Draco.

« Tes si beaux cheveux ! Il ne fallait pas ! C'est un crime !

- Ca repousse, idiot... Ca te plait ?

- Oui ! C'est... tellement toi ! Tellement adorable ! »

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son Ninou qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne recevait pas de cadeaux à son tour et ne montrerait pas tristesse. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps.

« J'ai... j'ai quelque chose aussi mais... ça tombe mal..., » bredouilla Harry.

Oui… ça tombait mal… Mais le vert et argent était aux anges que le brun ait pensé à lui. La joie se dissipa pourtant. Devant la mine réservée de Harry, Draco craignit le pire. Et le pire arriva…

« Je.. je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée. Je... je pouvais pas savoir... »

A contre-cœur, Harry sortit son cadeau de sa besace et le donna à son petit ami qui le déballa, excité de nouveau. Il ne put contenir une grimace. Qui n'aurait pas grimacé en découvrant le _Kama-Sutra garçon-garçon pour sorciers_, éditions de luxe quand on attendait une preuve… d'amour ? Effectivement, l'ouvrage tombait mal.

C_a aussi ça te reflète bien Harry. Peut-être que Père a raison en fin de compte..._ Le blond posa le livre :

« C'est pas grave, on va se débarrasser de ce truc et on verra après… »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas et Harry, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa relation avec Draco, se sentit mal. _Peut-être Lucius n'avait pas tort. Je pense qu'à le baiser, du coup, là je me retrouve bête... Non ! Je ne pense pas qu'à le baiser ! On fait plein de choses à côté ! On va au ciné... et je le suce. On va en boîte... et dans les backrooms. On s'entraînent au quidditch… on baise sous la douche. On ... on fait que baiser, on va faire quoi là ?_ Harry n'osait plus regarder Draco. Il était trop honteux et troublé pour ça. Le Slytherin essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? La mayonnaise ne passe pas ? »

Harry marmonna et laissa son regard courir le long de l'étendue glacée du lac, toujours incapable d'affronter le regard de Draco. Puis l'idée vint…

« Dis Pinou, tu sais patiner ?

- J'adore patiner ! La sensation de liberté qu'on éprouve quand on glisse sur la glace... C'est fabuleux ! »

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Moi aussi j'adore patiner ! Il fait beau et on a pas cours. On cherchera plus tard pour... pour la ceinture. On a qu'à patiner à la place !

« Oh oui ! Tu as des patins ?

Oui, Harry avait des patins. Ils n'avaient qu'à se retrouver ici le plus tôt possible, histoire de récupérer patins et affaires chaudes. Ils rangèrent les affaires du pique-nique et Harry reprit le livre :

« Je vais trouver autre chose ! promit le rouge et or. _Je c'est pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... J'ai rien d'autre. J'aurai du lui laisser livre… ça lui fait plaisir… non ?_

- Ouais ! C'est ce qu'on dit... Tu veux le potasser pour plus tard, c'est ça ? se moqua gentiment le blond

- J'en ai pas besoin, tu devrais le savoir, » répliqua le Gryffindor.

Harry allait s'élancer mais Draco le coupa dans son élan :

« Hé Harry ! Ne cours pas ! Si tu te casses quelque chose, on pourra pas patiner... »

Après un petit au revoir enjoué de la main, il alla chercher également ses patins et arriva le premier au point de départ. De son côté, Harry remuait ciel et terre dans sa malle à la recherche de quelque chose de précieux pour offrir à Pinou. Puis il pensa à…

Malgré les avertissements de Pinou, il le rejoignit en courant avec tout l'attirail : patins, bonnet, écharpe et gants.

« Donne… moi… ta main… Pinou…, » parvint-il à articuler, complètement essoufflé.

Draco obéit, étonné, et tendit sa main. Harry desserra son poing nu, révélant ainsi sa chaîne en argent et la déposant dans la main gantée du blond :

« C'était à ma mère, c'est ma seule vraie richesse. J'ai été goujat... pour le livre. Excuse-moi, Pinou. »

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui brûler le coin des yeux. Emu, il fixait cette chaîne comme si c'était le plus précieux objet du monde… Et pour lui, elle l'était : c'était le premier vrai cadeau que lui faisait son Harry ! Le blond sauta au cou de son amoureux, menaçant de le renverser à nouveau dans la neige.

« Merci , et l'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Je t'adoooooooooore !

- Je te la mets , lui demanda gentiment Harry, réchauffé à la seule vue du visage illuminé de son Pinou.

- Oui…. »

Draco retendit sa main gantée, laissant Harry la reprendre. Lentement, il dénoua l'écharpe du blond souriant, puis le retourna pour lui attacher la chaîne. Un petit frisson traversa Draco, à la fois à cause des doigts frais de son Ninou contre sa peau et à cause de l'émotion qui le submergeait. Harry le retourna à nouveau, face à lui, et le contempla en souriant. Jamais Draco ne lui avait semblé aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était magnifique juste après l'amour, et particulièrement sublime pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour… Mais là… Draco rayonnait littéralement et Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade comme jamais. Tendrement, Draco l'enlaça et l'embrassa, prolongeant l'instant de grâce qui les touchait.

« On y va ? », demanda finalement Draco.

Car il était tout aussi excité à l'idée de faire du patin avec son Ninou que d'avoir reçu un magnifique cadeau. Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit et lui prit la main, entraînant son Pinou au bord du lac. Ils enfilèrent leurs patins et partirent ensemble à l'assaut de l'étendue glacée, entamant une parade amoureuse gracieuse et aérienne. Quelques étudiants s'attardèrent sur la rive pour les contempler, tant leur harmonie sur la glace était fascinante. Après une bonne heure, Draco se rapprocha du bord pour s'arrêter. L'après-midi était peu avancée, mais sur le lac, l'humidité accentuait la froideur de la journée. Les deux garçons remirent leurs chaussures et attachèrent leurs patins pour rentrer au château. Draco était pensif : il avait adoré partager ce moment avec Harry, et il aurait voulu le prolonger. Mais il n'osait pas le demander , de peur que le brun réplique qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, c'est à dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas… Une boule de neige en plein dos interrompit ses pensées. Il se retourna, étonné, pour voir Harry tordu de rire, une autre boule de neige déjà à la main. Draco lâcha ses patins et partit se réfugier derrière un arbre, esquivant la deuxième boule. Il fabriqua quelques munitions et bondit tel un chat sauvage sur son Ninou et une lutte sans merci s'engagea. Le coup de grâce fut donné par Draco. Harry, touché en pleine poitrine, s'écroula en arrière et resta étendu de tout son long dans la neige fraîche. Sa voix s'éleva comme un long râle.

« Pinouuu ! Je me meurs… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh… »

Amusé, le blond se jeta sur lui, mais au lieu de le « sauver », il s'agenouilla sur lui, bloquant son bassin entre ses genoux pour ne pas qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et l'enneigeât encore plus en riant. Il achevait son preux chevalier.

« Epargne-moi, Pinou, articula difficilement Harry, s'étouffant à moitié à cause de la neige – ou du moins le faisant croire. Epargne-moi.

- Oh Merlin ! Ça va, Ninou ? »

Affolé, Draco dégagea la neige qu'il venait de mettre sur son ami. Jouant toujours le jeu mais en en rajoutant encore un peu plus pour bien montrer à son lapin qu'il ne souffrait pas réellement, le brun marmonna, agonisant pour de faux.

« Pinou… C'est la fin… Réaliserais-tu la dernière volonté d'un mourant ?

- Ca dépend…, répondit Draco, plus détendu et même amusé.

- Il faut que tu me dises 'oui', sinon je vais mourir tourmenté et mon âme errera sans but dans la salle de Potions pour l'éternité…

- Oui, je vais réaliser ta dernière volonté, conclut Draco d'une voix très douce. Dis-moi…

- Approche-toi, Pinou, murmura Harry. Je… Je suis faible… »

Posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amoureux, Draco se pencha doucement contre lui. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Harry, s'attendant à un baiser. Mais le brun avait décidé d'être plein de surprises aujourd'hui.

« Pinou, commença Harry tendrement. Dans ma tombe, tu mettras la boîte à bonheur et… un gros sandwich et un fraisier ? – il ne put retenir un sourire avant de finir – promets-le-moi.

- D'accord, répondit Draco en gloussant. Je te le jure… Autre chose ?

- Non merci, mon Pinou, mon âme et mon estomac reposeront en paix. »

Draco était étonné. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à une demande tendre.

« Tu ne veux même pas un dernier baiser , demanda-t-il avec son air le plus pur et le plus innocent.

- Je suis mourant, Pinou, commença maladroitement Harry – il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire des choses gentilles à son lapin, mais il en avait vraiment envie aujourd'hui. C'était une boule de neige enchantée : je vais devenir un flocon de neige et… si tu m'embrasses… tu seras un flocon à ton tour. Mais à chaque fois qu'il neigera, pense à moi… Moi, pour être avec toi tout le temps, je recouvrirai les plaines et forêts, les mers et même les déserts, même en été et où que tu sois… »

Le regard bleu était embué par des larmes de bonheur. Il écarta doucement une mèche du front de son Ninou, incapable de parler un instant tellement l'émotion lui nouait la gorge.

« Que m'importe de devenir un flocon… si je peux recouvrir le monde avec toi… », répondit-il enfin amoureusement.

Draco parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour embrasser son Ninou tendrement, doucement, amoureusement. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Harry lui rendit ce baiser avec tout autant de douceur, et non comme un affamé. Draco posa ensuite sa tête au creux du cou de son amoureux et se laissa bercer tendrement. Harry soupira de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il fit remarquer, presque à contre-cœur, qu'il commençait à être mouillé. Il proposa de se sécher puis d'aller boire quelque chose de chaud ensemble. Draco exultait. Il aida le brun à se relever puis ramassa les patins.

« On va où ? Dans un café à Hogsmeade ? »

Il se renfrogna. Qu'il était bête ! Harry lui avait dit ce matin même qu'ils devaient encore garder leur relation secrète et lui, il proposait un rendez-vous à Hogsmeade ! Pourtant, ils avaient patiné ensemble, et il était presque sûr que des élèves les avaient vus ensemble… même si avec son bonnet, Draco n'était pas très reconnaissable de loin. Encore une fois, Harry le surprit.

« Tu sais quoi, j'ai décrété aujourd'hui 7 janvier journée de Saint Pinou, déclama-t-il en gloussant. Alors, on va où tu veux et on fait ce que tu veux, sans exceptions, conclut-il tendrement.

- Merci, mon amour, répondit Draco en posant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son Ninou. Alors… on va boire un thé accompagné de scones à la marmelade et à la cloated cream chez Mrs Puddifoot. »

Le blond avait délibérément choisi cet établissement d'Hogsmeade car c'était LE fameux salon de thé des amoureux. Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait choisir l'endroit, il espérait qu'il tiendrait parole car Draco rêvait d'y aller avec son Ninou depuis le début de leur relation. Harry, loin de revenir sur sa parole, se sécha à l'aide d'un sort puis tendit la main vers Draco en souriant.

« En route damoiseau », lui dit-il.

Comme sur un nuage, les deux garçons se rendirent à Hogsmeade à pied, longeant le lac puis le parc d'Hogwarts. Et, tout à leur discussion, ils arrivèrent devant le salon de thé, toujours main dans la main. Si Draco s'en était aperçu et en était ravi, Harry semblait s'en moquer et il ouvrit galamment la porte à son Pinou sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux. Harry commanda une théière du thé _In the mood for love_ (le préféré de Draco) et une quantité impressionnante de scones.

Une fois leur goûter dégusté – en réalité, Draco avait passé la plupart du temps à contempler Harry se gaver de scones beurrés et marmeladés – Draco soupira, un peu triste de devoir quitter son Ninou après un si agréable après-midi. Harry interrompit ses pensées en grommelant.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'école ce soir…

- Ah ? Tu veux faire quoi , s'étonna Draco.

- Ben… J'ai une idée » – et un large sourire coquin éclaira son visage.

Cette lueur dans le regard vert ramena Draco à la réalité : s'ils avaient fait tout cela aujourd'hui c'était à cause - grâce ? - à la ceinture de chasteté que son père lui avait mis. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire_, pensa Draco. _Chercher un marteau et un burin pour m'enlever ma ceinture ?_ Il sourit néanmoins, accordant le bénéfice du doute à son amoureux.

« Laquelle , demanda Draco

- On a qu'à manger à Londres et après… Hyde Park est ouvert exceptionnellement. Il y a des sculptures de glace cachées dans le parc. Ce sont des artistes internationaux. »

A l'idée de passer encore la soirée avec Harry, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage fin de Draco.

« Et c'est illuminé, continua le brun. Je devais y aller avec des copains, mais… je préfère y aller avec toi.

- Ohh… - et une légère pointe de déception pesait dans ce 'oh' car en général, Harry préférait passer du temps avec ses amis le week-end au lieu de le passer avec lui. Si tu avais des plans… Vas-y avec eux.

- Non, rétorqua Harry gentiment. J'ai envie de voir ton visage ravi devant les sculptures et de t'avoir contre moi. Et je suis sûr que ça te plaira. »

Un doux sourire remplaça la moue dépitée sur le visage du blond. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Harry et mêla ses doigts à ceux du brun.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est la Saint Pinou, commença-t-il ému, ou si c'est à cause de cette ceinture… Mais jamais tu n'avais été aussi gentil avec moi. Merci… »

_Peut-être fait-il ça parce qu'il veut me réconforter_…, pensa Draco. _Il doit penser que je souffre ou que je suis humilié_. En réalité, Harry était juste bien embêté parce que pour une fois, il était avec Draco et ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour… Il devait donc improviser, et il commençait à trouver ces différentes occupations plus que très plaisantes.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, déclara Harry le plus sérieusement du monde, ça sera tous les jours la Saint Pinou !

- On n'ira pas tous les jours au salon de thé, alors, remarqua Draco avec un petit rire. Parce que si je prends dix kilos, tu ne m'aimeras plus.

- Si, parce que même avec dix kilos en plus, tu seras toujours Pinou. »

Harry regarda pensivement le beau blond en face de lui. Bien sûr, la première chose qui l'avait motivé pour sortir avec lui, c'était son corps de rêve. Depuis que Draco était devenu Attrapeur des Slytherins, Harry avait fantasmé sur le blond. A chaque match qu'il jouait contre les vert et argent, il devait se concentrer plus que d'habitude pour suivre le vif d'or et non le super canon qu'était Malfoy sur son balai. En plus, le blond d'ordinaire si doux était un tueur dès qu'il entrait sur un terrain de quidditch, et ça excitait d'autant plus Harry. Il avait fantasmé sur lui des années sans s'intéresser plus que ça à lui, mais quand il avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt que le si candide Draco Malfoy – la blondinette, comme l'appelaient Ron et Harry – sortait avec Blaise Zabini, il était resté littéralement sur le cul. La réputation de Zabini n'était plus à faire. Si Draco sortait avec lui, il devait forcément cacher un démon de luxure sous ses airs de vierge effarouchée. Durant deux mois, Harry s'était acharné à voler Malfoy à son petit ami, larguant par la même occasion son propre copain. Seamus avait protesté, mais l'envie de Harry devait être comblée : il voulait Malfoy et il l'aurait ! Conquérir Draco Malfoy n'avait pas été une mince affaire pour Harry Potter. Le Gryffindor avait fait preuve de ruse, séduction et gentillesse pour évincer Blaise Zabini. L'approche avait été lente mais efficace. Des petites attentions innocentes par-ci par-là, quelques sourires à la dérobée, des compliments et pour couronner le tout : un pique-nique romantique sur une plage écossaise au clair de lune. Le prétexte de cette soirée avait été des conseils sur le quidditch. Harry lui avait proposé à la fin d'un match une soirée pour lui parler d'une nouvelle technique apprise du célèbre attrapeur des Cannons Marius Boyle. Le blond n'avait pas résisté et très rapidement, c'est une nouvelle technique de baiser qu'ils avaient expérimenté. Après une cour intensive, ils avaient donc échangé leur premier baiser et s'étaient quittés comme ça. Le lendemain, Draco avait plaqué Zabini et était venu voir Harry pour lui dire qu'il était libre comme l'air. Le soir même, ils avaient couché ensemble puis le lendemain, et le surlendemain… et ainsi de suite. En un mois et demi de relation, Harry réalisa qu'il passait la plupart de son temps libre avec ses amis et qu'il ne voyait Draco que pour profiter de son corps. Lucius Malfoy avait raison. Mais Harry sentait au fond de lui que ces yeux bleus ne l'attiraient pas que sexuellement et il était bien décidé à exploiter ces nouvelles sensations qu'il partageait avec… son amoureux ? Il sourit. Oui, Draco était son petit ami, son amoureux… son Pinou !

« Arrête d'être aussi gentil, je vais penser que quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort d'Imperium , lâcha Draco en riant, coupant Harry dans ses pensées. En tout cas, ça me fera très plaisir d'aller là-bas avec toi », conclut-il plus sérieusement.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula comme dans un rêve, le rêve que Draco avait toujours voulu vivre avec Harry. Son Ninou était gentil, prévenant, doux. Ils parlaient et riaient de tout. Ils avaient mangé au restaurant chinois et Draco avait ri en voyant Harry faire l'idiot avec les baguettes pour l'amuser – quoi de plus hilarant qu'un garçon faisant faire des claquettes à deux nems plantés au bout de baguettes chorégraphiant _Singin' in the rain _avec l'accent chinois ? Puis ils étaient partis à la recherche des diverses statues de glace. Harry avait particulièrement apprécié un magnifique cygne déployant ses ailes, tandis que Draco s'était extasié devant un petit chat dormant en rond sur un coussin de neige. « Il me rappelle tellement mon Ninou », avait avoué Draco à son petit ami. Ninou était un chaton que Draco avait recueilli étant enfant et qui avait partagé nombre de ses jeux. C'était un petit sauvageon, comme disait sa mère, toujours prêt à sauter sur un rideau ou à déchiqueter un meuble, mais sa douceur et sa gentillesse étaient aussi immenses et il comblait la solitude de Draco dans le grand Manoir familial. C'est donc naturellement que le jeune homme avait appelé Harry son Ninou, car il était lui aussi un petit lion sauvage à la douceur cachée. Ils rentrèrent de Londres tard dans la soirée. Dans le recoin d'un couloir, Draco se colla contre son Ninou et lui roucoula à l'oreille :

« Alors, mon amoureux… Tu vas chercher ta cape et tu me rejoins dans ma chambre ?

Il se doutait que comme d'habitude, Harry irait chercher sa cape d'invisibilité à la tour Gryffindor puis viendrait le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Le gryffy s'était toujours débrouillé pour qu'ils ne dorment pas dans la sienne. C'était son sanctuaire et Draco n'y avait jamais posé un orteil.

« Pas ce soir, répondit Harry avec un air neutre.

- Oui, bien sûr, répliqua amèrement Draco, toute joie éteinte dans son regard azur. La ceinture…

- Non.

- Quoi, non, s'étonna Draco.

- Tu as oublié ? répondit gentiment Harry avec un petit sourire. C'est la Saint Pinou alors je vais chercher ma cape mais… ce soir, tu dors dans la tanière du chaton.

- Oui ? Vraiment ? – aux anges, Draco se lova contre son Ninou – J'adore la Saint Pinou… Moi qui pensais que la journée avait mal commencé. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la tour Gryffindor et Draco s'arrêta devant les toilettes pour attendre que Harry revienne avec la cape. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Préfet rouge et or était de retour et passait la cape à Draco, le cachant aux yeux du monde. Le blond gloussa.

« Mmmmh, c'est excitant d'être invisible », ronronna-t-il en caressant les fesses de son petit ami.

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour ouvrir la Salle Commune Gryffindor. Il entra et laissa le temps à Draco de se glisser avant de refermer le portrait. Un petit pincement aux fesses lui confirma que le slythy était bien à ses côtés. Il sursauta, ce qui intrigua les quelques gryffys qui traînaient encore là. Il les salua puis monta dans sa chambre, toujours suivi de Draco. Le blond rentra à la suite de Harry et retira la cape. Il jeta un œil alentour, tout excité à l'idée de voir enfin la chambre de son bien-aimé. Celle-ci était plus désordonnée que la sienne mais c'était essentiellement des livres, des magazines et des disques qui traînaient un peu partout. Une musikosphère trônait sur la commode, entourée de piles de CDs. Draco fut un peu étonné de voir cet objet sorcier : il se serait attendu à une bonne vieille chaîne hi-fi moldue. Un fanion des Cannnons était accroché au mur au-dessus du bureau, entouré de nombreuses photos.

« C'est joli, ici, remarqua Draco avant de s'assoire sur le lit. Bien aménagé… Bien décoré… Je serais presque intimidé de me retrouver dans la tanière du lion…

- Il ne faut pas. Mets-toi à l'aise », répondit gentiment Harry en ramassant quelques magazines de quidditch qui étaient posés à côté du lit.

Draco retira son écharpe et son manteau et les posa sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau puis rangea ses chaussures dessous. Tandis que le maître des lieux mettait un peu de musique douce, Draco se tortilla sur place un instant avant d'oser demander s'il pouvait emprunter la salle de bain. Il s'était retenu d'aller aux toilettes une bonne partie de la soirée, repoussant au maximum le moment où il devrait encore se débattre avec cette foutue ceinture. Il s'enferma donc un bon quart d'heure dans la salle d'eau, pestant et jurant en silence contre cet objet honteux et contre son père qui lui avait infligé ça. Quand il ressortit, son air sombre inquiéta un peu Harry.

« Ça va ? demanda le brun.

- Oui, grommela Draco en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et en évitant le regard de son petit ami. A part que je hais mon père… Sinon, ça va… Tu as une belle vue d'ici, le Donjon est beaucoup plus bas, on voit moins le parc. »

Harry voyait bien que Draco était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le détendre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Tu veux un pyjama ? demanda enfin Harry.

- Euh… Oui, je veux bien. D'habitude, j'en mets pas… mais vu les circonstances, c'est peut-être mieux », ajouta Draco sombrement.

Harry ouvrit une grande armoire presque vide et en sortit un pyjama simple en coton qu'il tendit à son Pinou.

« Je me douche rapidement et je suis à toi, lui dit Harry.

- D'accord…, répondit Draco d'une petite voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, ça va aller…

- D'accord, Monsieur Potter… je ne m'en fais pas. »

Draco accompagna ses paroles d'un petit sourire rassurant et d'un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son Ninou. Il poussa gentiment Harry vers la salle de bain.

« Allez, jeune homme, à la douche ! »

Harry l'embrassa avant de refermer la porte et quelques instants plus tard, le slythy entendit l'eau couler et Harry chantonner. Draco se changea et plia soigneusement ses habits sur la chaise déjà occupée par son manteau. Puis, curieux, il commença l'exploration de la chambre de son petit ami. Il contempla les livres sur les étagères et ne fut pas surpris de n'y voir que des livres moldus : essentiellement des romans policiers et des romans de science-fiction. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur les photos accrochées au mur. Harry avec ses amis Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux Weasleys, Dean et même quelques-unes où Seamus était avec eux. Pas une seule photo de lui. Draco soupira. _Je m'attendais à quoi_, pensa-t-il sombrement. _N'importe qui pourrait voir une photo sur ce mur_… Il regarda encore un peu les affaires de Harry puis se sentit un peu coupable de violer ainsi l'intimité de son petit ami, même s'il était heureux de découvrir ce qu'il aimait. Il se coucha sur le lit, se disant qu'il continuerait son exploration quand Harry serait de retour de la salle de bain. Il contempla le plafond un instant et pensa à son Ninou sous la douche… Il s'assombrit puis souleva la ceinture de son pyjama pour fixer l'objet magique qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis le matin. _C'est un cauchemar !_ Dépité, il tourna la tête de côté et vit un étrange petit livre coloré sur la table de chevet. Il regarda la couverture. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, le regard dur, avec en gros titre : « Fruits Basket ». C'était un manga. Draco en avait déjà lu quelques-uns. Même chez les sorciers, ces bandes dessinées faisaient fureur. Il l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter et une photo qui devait faire marque-page lui tomba dessus. _Merde ! Il ne faut pas que je perde la page !_ se dit-il affolé. Il allait glisser la photo dans le livre quand il reconnut le beau blond qui l'ornait : c'était lui, en tenue de quidditch, le balai dans une main et le Vif d'Or dans l'autre. Son regard bleu reflétait un mélange de fierté et de bonheur et son sourire était franc. Cette photo datait d'un mois à peine. Elle avait été prise par le journal de l'école au cours du dernier match Slytherin / Ravenclaw. Harry s'était procuré l'original ! Et il l'avait dans son livre de chevet ! Il retourna la photo et au dos était simplement écrit « Pinou »… mais un joli petit cœur ornait le « i » à la place du point normal. Rêveur, Draco contempla longuement la photo et l'annotation puis la rangea religieusement dans le livre qu'il déposa avec un soupir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon, les cheveux encore humides. Draco se leva pour rejoindre son petit ami, un lare sourire aux lèvres. Oui, il en avait la preuve : Harry l'aimait. Et oui, il ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir ce soir, malgré cette foutue ceinture. Harry était maladroit dans l'expression de ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'il tenait réellement à lui, et pas seulement à son corps. Draco se lova contre son petit ami un peu étonné de ce changement d'humeur, mais loin de s'en plaindre.

« On se couche ? demanda-t-il sans arrières pensées au blond.

- Oui », roucoula Draco tout émoustillé depuis la découverte de la photo.

Draco enlaça son Ninou et l'embrassa passionnément tout en l'entraînant vers le lit. Le tendre assaut fit gémir Harry et son Pinou put sentir contre sa cuisse que son petit ami était trèèèès content de l'initiative. Draco continua à pousser le brun vers le lit et le poussa gentiment pour qu'il se couche pour lui grimper dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda gentiment le brun.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua doucement et presque innocemment Draco en effleurant le caleçon de Harry. Peut-être… qu'on peut trouver d'autres façons de se… divertir… Il y a toujours un moyen… »

Draco glissa ses doigts fins dans le caleçon de son petit ami et commença à caresser lentement mais sûrement son sexe durci par le désir. Dans un gémissement de plaisir, Harry se cambra sous la main coquine. Encouragé par les réactions du brun, Draco reprit possession des lèvres de Harry, ignorant la douleur causée par son propre début d'érection contenu dans la ceinture. Ses lèvres et sa langue délaissèrent leurs consoeurs pour glisser dans le cou, puis le long de la clavicule et finir par s'attarder sur un téton, le léchant et le mordillant comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse friandise. Le blond était ravi de contenter son Ninou, mais il voulait faire plus. Tout ce que pouvait faire Harry, s'était gémir le prénom de son bien-aimé, complètement subjugué qu'il était par la main envoûtante dans son caleçon. La langue de Draco traça un long chemin sinueux parsemé de mordillements le long de la peau douce et parfumée du ventre de Harry, pour finir au nombril. La langue coquine s'y glissa, arrachant un nouveau miaulement de plaisir au brun. Draco délaissa le nombril pour descendre encore plus bas, et au niveau du caleçon, marqua une petite pause. Souriant, il ressortit sa main coquine et il baissa le dernier vêtement de son petit ami le long de ses cuisses. Rêveusement, il caressa du bout des doigts le sexe fièrement dressé. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres quand la voix de Harry le coupa net.

« Arrête », le supplia Harry.

Les yeux bleus reflétaient l'incompréhension la plus totale. Harry avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et il lui disait… d'arrêter ?

« Pourquoi tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda doucement Draco. Tu veux pas… ?

- Si, je veux toujours, répliqua Harry. Mais… pas ce soir. Hormis la ceinture, on a passé une super journée. Et sans baiser. J'ai pas envie de gâcher ça.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire qu'une petite fellation pourrait gâcher ta journée, remarqua malicieusement Draco avec un petit sourire.

- Viens contre moi… »

L'invitation était douce et sans appel. Draco remonta le caleçon de son Ninou et glissa le long du corps musclé de son petit ami pour venir se lover contre lui. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Un doux sourire satisfait éclairait son visage.

« On n'est pas bien, juste comme ça ? demanda Harry.

- Si, on est bien, répondit Draco, caressant rêveusement le ventre de Harry. Tu sais, je voulais juste te faire plaisir…

- Je sais… Mais je viens de réaliser quelque chose aujourd'hui. Enfin, je crois…

- Ah oui ?

- Des fois…, commença Harry après un soupir, souvent… je ne pense qu'au sexe et… je ne tiens pas toujours compte de ce que tu veux toi. Tu vois, ce soir, tu voulais me sucer pour me faire plaisir, pas parce que tu en avais envie. Il faut me le dire quand tu n'as pas envie, tu ne dois pas te forcer.

- Tu sais, remarqua Draco avec un petit sourire, la plupart du temps, je ne me plains pas de ton appétit sexuel débordant. J'aime quand on fait l'amour, ne crois surtout pas le contraire. Même si, c'est vrai… des fois, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai plus appris sur toi que le dernier mois.

- C'était bien, aujourd'hui…, murmura tendrement Harry en jouant avec les cheveux blonds. Et quelque soit le temps que tu garderas cette horreur moyenâgeuse, je m'en accommoderai. Ce qui me fait de la peine, c'est que ça ne doit pas être confortable pour toi.

- C'est… ça va, conclut Draco dans un soupir qui en disait long.

- Pinou, je vois bien que ça te blesse. »

La voix de Harry était aussi douce que la caresse de sa main sur la joue de son amant. Il vit le visage fin du blond s'assombrir et l'éclat dans ses yeux s'éteindre peu à peu.

« C'est surtout... humiliant... et... j'ai... j'ai peur que tu me quittes à cause de ça. Je comprendrais, remarque. Tu as des besoins, des envies... et... je ne peux plus grand chose pour toi.

- Pinou..., s'insurgea Harry. C'est pas une ceinture de chasteté qui me fera renoncer à toi. Rien ni personne ne nous séparera.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Draco dans un sourire doux avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Merci mon Ninou… Merci Harry », conclut-il dans un souffle.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts teintés de douceur dans les lacs d'amour de Draco.

« Draco… Je… Je t'aime… »

Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant pour repartir de plus belle. Son regard et tout son être n'exprimaient plus que joie et douceur. Il attendait secrètement cette déclaration depuis des semaines…

« Et tu m'as vraiment manqué pendant les vacances, continua Harry. Et pas que pour le sexe. Je dors bien quand tu es là parce que tu es là, justement.

- Moi aussi ta seule présence me rend heureux… Ton regard … Ton sourire… Tout me rend heureux.

- Pinou, s'exclama Harry en serrant son lapin contre lui. Je t'aime tant ! »

Aux anges, Draco se blottit contre son amoureux et entendit un léger clic. Curieux, il demanda contre l'épaule de Harry.

« C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

- Ben… Je pensais que tu me le dirais… »

Draco ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. La pression au niveau de son bas-ventre s'était considérablement amoindrie. Et si… ? Il glissa discrètement sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama. Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

« Harry ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus léger. Tu m'aimes pour autre chose que le sexe, hein ?

- Oui, bel ange, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- Alors... Si jamais cette ceinture était ouverte, tu serais capable de dormir avec moi... sans qu'on couche ensemble ?

- Tu sais Pinou, il faut me le dire quand tu trouves que j'exagère. Sexuellement, je veux dire.

- Ooooh, mais j'adore quand tu me fais l'amour trois fois par jour..., ronronna le blond, mutin. C'est juste... que... j'aime aussi quand on parle. Quand tu me fais rire. Quand on travaille ensemble...

- Moi aussi, dit Harry tendrement en jouant avec une mèche blonde.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, alors ? s'étonna Draco.

- Parce que je croyais que tu aimais que je te fasse autant l'amour. Bien sûr que j'adore ! Mais y a pas que ça, continua-t-il presque en s'excusant. Ton ex était plutôt torride…

- Oui, mais Zabini ne m'a jamais aimé, fit remarquer le blond. Et pour ma part... j'aimais juste quand il me faisait l'amour. Toi... c'est différent. Je t'aimais avant même de te désirer et dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu venais au manoir Malfoy sur ton cheval blanc, tu m'enlevais et m'emmenais loin, dans un pays où on était heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours...

- Ca peut s'arranger, Princesse Pinou, dit Harry en riant doucement.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé carte blanche le jour où tu t'es intéressé à moi, continua tendrement Draco. J'aurai tout fait pour te garder à moi.

- Et moi j'ai foncé parce que je voulais être à la hauteur de Zabini. Sa réputation le précède. Des fois avec Seamus je pensais à toi. Souvent les derniers temps.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Draco en se collant un peu plus à son petit ami. Tu pensais à moi ? Comment ?

- Coquinement, avoua Harry en rougissant. Mais aussi toi et moi allongés dans l'herbe à donner des formes aux nuages ou toi et moi sur un carrousel. Là tu aurais eu un vrai carrosse. »

Draco roula sur Harry et glissa une main derrière sa nuque. La tendresse qui émanait du regard vert était plus que sincère. L'amour que Harry ressentait pour lui était sincère. Harry le méritait autant que lui méritait Harry. Rien ne le séparerait de son Ninou. Pas même…

« Amour ? susurra sensuellement Draco à l'oreille de son petit ami.

- Oui ?

- La ceinture est ouverte… »

Le regard vert s'illumina.

« TAYOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

* * *

**Note des auteurs :** Princesse Pinou et Chevalier Ninou ont tiré les rideaux… On n'a pu rien voir… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a entendu ! Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser mais ceci... est une autre histoire 

**Fin

* * *

**

**PS :** d'ailleurs on a caché une caméra magique, on vend la casette… Dépêchez vous y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

**PPS :** il paraît que l'on a entendu Ron crier jusqu'à Hogsmeade lorsque que Harry et Draco ont fait leur coming out et que Draco a appelé Harry 'Ninou'.

**PPPS :** si vous insistez et que vous le demandez gentiment, peut-être qu'on vous racontera leur nuit… Mais faudra demander trèèèèèès gentiment


End file.
